


The question

by gentledusk, littleliontree (gentledusk)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentledusk/pseuds/gentledusk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentledusk/pseuds/littleliontree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Augustin has been waiting for this moment for a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The question

“So, what do you say? Would you like to go out to eat with me sometime?”

Meira blinks at her, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Most of it is covered by her cap as usual today, and there’s a small streak of grease across the bridge of her nose. “Well… sure, I’d love to! Like, for lunch?”

“On a date,” Augustin clarifies, because she hasn’t been flirting with Meira for this long without realizing just how oblivious she can be. “I’m asking you out on a date. A romantic date, not a friend date! I mean, I’d like it to be a romantic date, but it’s fine if you’d like it to be a friend date instead.”

Meira stares, wide-eyed, mouth slightly agape and cheeks flushed a faint pink. “I… me? You’re asking me out on a date?”

Augustin valiantly resists the urge to sigh in relief ( _finally_ , she gets it!), coo at how adorable Meira’s gobsmacked expression looks, or vibrate out of her skin with nerves. Instead, she settles on nodding wordlessly in response.

Meira opens her mouth, then closes it, tugging at one of the straps of her overalls. “I, ah… why me?”

Augustin nearly bursts into hysterical laughter. “Why you? Have you not noticed the way I’ve been blatantly flirting with you for the past few months? Or maybe you haven’t noticed just how attractive you are? How sweet you are to others? The way the entire room seems to light up when you smile? The way your eyes light up when you talk about your kids? The way you run around saving people dressed as a mega flaming chicken? How you could probably snap me like a twig with those muscles? _Anyone_ would be lucky to get the chance to go out with you.”

By the end of her rant, Meira’s face has managed to imitate the colour of a tomato, and Augustin is sincerely regretting going off on a (probably creepy and off-putting) ramble. She sighs and shoves her hands in her pockets, not quite meeting Meira’s eyes. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have—I mean, I don’t even know if you’re attracted to—”

“Oh no, it’s not that!” Meira blurts out, waving both hands at Augustin. “I was just surprised, I guess. I’ve never really thought about it before. It all seemed so sudden, even though you said you’ve been, well, flirting with me for months…” She smiles, reaching up to remove her hat and gripping it tightly with both hands. “But I think… I think I’d like to give it a try.”

“Is that a yes?” Augustin asks, hardly daring to hope.

Meira laughs a little, cheeks still faintly pink. “It’s a yes. If you’re all right with going out with an oblivious mom with no fancy degree or looks to speak of. Who runs around dressed as a ‘mega flaming chicken’.”

Augustin laughs as well, even though the way Meira puts herself down makes her heart ache. If she’s lucky, she’ll get the chance to work on that more in the future. “I’m game, if _you’re_ up for going out with a skinny twig of a woman with no muscle to speak of who can’t roller skate to save her life.”

That startles another laugh out of Meira. “I think I’ll manage. If anything, you can always ask this ‘mega flaming chicken’ to do the lifting and saving for you, right?”

Augustin can’t stop a big, ridiculous grin from spreading across her face, even as her mind threatens to wander back to previously imagined scenarios of Blaziken Mask lifting her up in her arms and kissing her after a particularly daring rescue… Maybe someday, if she’s very, _very_ lucky, she can ask Meira if she’d wear the costume just for her.

For now, though, she has a date to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really hard time thinking of a title for this story. Even the one it has now just reminds me of The Question from DC...
> 
> The name meaning for Meira is something like "giving light", which I thought was pretty fitting!


End file.
